


Usurped, but when did that change anything?

by Ithias_Crimes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aria doesn't exist yet, Character Death, Divorce, Friendship, Mentions Bullying, Our Arcobaleno aren't really Arcobaleno yet, Rated T because I'm paranoid, Sasagawa Kyouko is Vongola Decimo, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, They're teens, Tsuna replaces Tsuna, current arcobaleno are OCs, except for Luce, no tenth gen vongola characters, so trigger warning?, technically it's temporary, teen!Arcobaleno, there's suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithias_Crimes/pseuds/Ithias_Crimes
Summary: Tsuna is 16 when he takes his own life.Tsuna is 78 when he takes over someone else's life.





	Usurped, but when did that change anything?

_"When you grow up, you will find people who will stand by you no matter what."_  
  
_"Mama, will you stand by me no matter what?"_  
  
_"No matter what, Tsu-kun."_  
  
_"Even against Papa?"_

 

"Even against Papa," Tsuna muttered as he remembered his mother's promise when he was just six years old.  
  
He smiled at the people he once called his friends. People who were now surrounding him with the intent to kill.  
  
Who knew that meeting a stronger Sky and getting to know them in under a year would allow Elements of a now different Sky to turn on their previous Sky?  
  
Tsuna knew he didn't.  
  
He checked the distance of the roof to the ground. Several stories. High enough for him to reach terminal velocity before he reaches the ground. Ah, it seemed that someone placed a pile of junk at the place he would land if he took a leap... _should he take a leap?_  
  
Tsuna shook his head, the memory of gentle hands and the thumps of a knife continuously hitting wood flashing before his eyes. No, he shouldn't. Not until he was sure he could escape from his ex-Guardians without taking that route.  
  
He can't go down through the only stairwell leading to the roof because he was sure all seven of his ex-Guardians were all on their way up. He can't use his Flames, not without a ring. Xanxus of the Varia had been a special case, to be able to channel his flames through his pistols without the use of a ring. For Tsuna, using his Flames without a ring would burn his hands.  
  
Still, there could be another way! Another way down. Another way out. Another way to eat his mother's cooking. Another way to return to warm hugs and kisses. Another way _home_.  
  
An uncontrolled sob escaped Tsuna's lips as he bowed his head and clutched his chest. None, there was no way to return home. Even the infamous Vongola Intuition agreed with this assessment. The only thing he could do now was to take a leap of faith and see what happens.  
  
Ha, a leap of faith. His bullies would rejoice when they see him finally doing what they wished for many years ago.  
  
So taking in a deep breath, Tsuna closed his eyes, head tilted to the sky, and took one step away from the ledge. Maybe after this incident, the school would start bothering to install guarded railings on their rooftop. Not that it would deter the very determined, but it would deter the more weak-willed ones.

 

 _I'm sorry._  
  
_... It was nice to_

* * *

 

Bright amber eyes opened wide and their owner sat up quickly. (Though his head had hit something and forced him back to where he once laid.)  
  
His heart, which did not beat a mere few seconds ago, started beating erratically. It was as if his body was making up for lost time. A groan escaped his lips and he looked around, confusion etched on his face. From the smell and the sight he saw thanks to the bioluminescent glow of his eyes, he knew he was in a coffin.  
  
_Strange,_ he thought as he raised his hand up. His hand was weak, not that he was surprised, but seeing the lack of wrinkles and the addition of more flesh surprised him. He was young again?  
  
He shook his head, and frowned when he pushed on the lid. It wasn't nailed shut- thank Kami-sama- but his hands still felt weak. As if he hadn't used them for weeks.  
  
So, he looked inward, and winced when he felt traces of a seal that should no longer be within his body. But the flames in his hands were enough to burn down the lid, and that's what he did.  
  
A gasp took his attention. Was it his? Was it the other person swimming at the edges of his perception? He didn't know, but he could feel nostalgic slender arms wrap around his frame and it didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Oh, Tsu-kun..."  
  
He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

When he returned to the world of living, he was considerably stronger now... Well, if being able to sit up by yourself was called 'considerably stronger'. Still he shook his head, wincing at the sudden dizziness that went with the motion, and he looked around slowly.  
  
There was a bookcase above his bed. He frowned, he remembered shifting his bed to a less detrimental location when he was seventeen. The hammock that he was so used to seeing in his room was absent. Any grape candy or toys that the kids used were absent as well.  
  
It was almost as if he went back in time.  
  
*But that's impossible!* He thought as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He ignored the vertigo that went with the action and he sent a steady distribution of his Sky flame's consequential trait from being a culmination of the six other flames- using Tranquility of the Rain- to ease it.  
  
He paused, noticing the lack of a Vongola Ring on his fingers. He checked the calendar- he should be sixteen this year. He should have met his Guardians by now. He should have met Reborn-- met I-pin and Fuuta and Lambo. Met the Shimon. Rubbing his temples, he walked to the door that led to the hallway. He took one more sweep of the room, before looking at the door and opening it.  
  
He was going to need to know what happened.  
  
Wide, hopeful, brown eyes took his attention the moment he got into the kitchen (which was right where he remembered it).  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the owner of the eyes. He wanted to grip his heart when sorrow pierced through it, but he refrained from doing so and gave the other occupant of the kitchen a small smile.  
  
"Mom," he said, "I'm home."  
  
He didn't actually know why he chose to say those words, but his intuition purred at the choice and his mother was giving him the brightest and teary-eyed smile he had ever seen. Not even his father's surprise visits gave such reactions.  
  
She hugged him, tight and afraid to let go. "Welcome back," she whispered, "Welcome back, Tsu-kun."  
  
He hugged his mother back and cried.  
  
He was 'back'. Sawada Tsunayoshi was back.  
  
Even if this wasn't the right Tsunayoshi.

 

* * *

 

After the heartwarming reunion, Tsuna stayed within the house, half-wondering why he wasn't allowed out. Half, because Tsuna knew he was in a coffin nearly a week ago. Still, he wondering if there was a way to get out without garnering suspicion.  
  
"A haircut, maybe?" He asked himself as he pulled at the long strands of his gravity defying hair. "I don't think longer hair would make me any less recognisable," he mused, taking the scissors and a comb from within the cabinet behind the mirror and proceeded to cut his hair. Once it was as short as he could make it, he looked at the bunch of hair on the bathroom floor and chuckled. *That's a lot of hair,* he thought before sweeping up as much and dumping them into the trash bin for non-biodegradable and non-combustibles.  
  
"With that done, I suppose all that's left is to get a sweeper and a dust pan before getting myself cleaned."  
  
He took another look at the mirror and grinned. He looked different. More Iemitsu than Primo, Tsuna noted as he ruffled his hair from any possible left over strands. He looked at the floor again and sighed.  
  
Well, this was a start.

* * *

 

Tsuna looked different in a way no one recognised him. That's fine. It made helping around the house easier.  
  
He saw students strolling in the shopping district, once in a while, and Tsuna didn't know whether to feel envious about it or relieved. It had to do with being a seventy eight year old inside a young body, maybe.

  
Maybe.  
  
Still, Tsuna wished he could go to school already. Even if his Elements are no longer his and someone has taken them from him. Apparently, Sky Flames are actually publicized here.  
  
Also, the Tri-ni-sette is just a myth, but Tsuna would bet that it's still a big thing. The Vongola, the Millefiore, and the Arcobaleno are strong factions that rule the world. He remembered his mother muttering about moving into the Arcobaleno territories during the summer and never come back to Vongola lands until Iemitsu says it was fine. They can't go to the Millefiore, though. This faction had beef with the Vongola, a faction both Tsuna and his mother are deeply connected with thanks to Iemitsu.  
  
Also, apparently, his mom is of Shimon blood, so Tsuna could feel the Earth Flames dancing in harmony with his Sky flames. It was weird to feel it, but at the same time it reminded him of the times he and Enma would work together with their respective flames.  
  
Shaking his head, Tsuna approached the last store of the day and balled his Flame presence into one spot and then burying it in... somewhere. Tsuna was just following his Intuition, and it was safe enough for him.  
  
Sky Flames that weren't his pervaded his senses and Tsuna resisted the urge to puke the disgusting Flames. He didn't know that such distasteful Flames existed- Bermuda's Flames weren't even disgusting, though he remembered a few other Skies saying that they were.  
  
Still, the supersaturation of Sky Flames in this particular establishment felt excessive and oppressive. This wasn't the Sky that accepted all, no, this was a Sky that's above all. Yes, there is a difference. No, a Sky above all doesn't necessarily mean that said Sky is the strongest. Just… arrogant.  
  
Despite the nausea he felt, Tsuna trudged through the aisles, grabbed what his mom wanted, and then hastily left the store.  
  
The other customers seemed alright with this Sky, much to Tsuna's chagrin. His cashier was stronger, however, even telling him that the new Vongola Decimo was the cause for the supersaturation. For what reason? That was information privy only to the higher castes in the Vongola hierarchy.  
  
Tsuna thanked the cashier, even gave the young man a generous tip, before he left.  
  
Man, he supposed he should get packing with his things now too.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna saw the newest Vongola Decimo one time.  
  
Surprisingly, it wasn't any of Vongola Nono's returned-from-the-dead sons. Even more surprising, the new Vongola Decimo is Kyouko, Ryohei's brother. Well, Vongola _Decima_ , since the title had been taken by a woman. Gendered positions and all that. The second female leader of Vongola.  
  
Thinking about the flames he felt in the superstore, Tsuna could not believe that Kyoko was a Sky above all. It was hard to connect the sweet woman- girl that constantly worried over her brother and himself with this one. This Kyoko reminded him of the crazed Byakuran. One who lorded over worlds and destroyed any in their path to domination.  
  
There was a painful throbbing in his chest when he saw his supposed Storm run up to Kyoko like an excited puppy.  
  
Tsuna looked away. _It's okay,_ he thought as he walked to his house. There was a void in his chest he wasn’t sure would be filled, but he walked on anyway. He avoided looking back, even as he turned a corner.

  
_Mom and I are almost finished packing._

 

* * *

 

There really wasn't anything else worth noting in the weeks prior to the move to the Arcobaleno territories. The Arcobaleno territories are neutral, though the Arcobaleno themselves aren't. It is also good to note that the Arcobaleno here is different from the Arcobaleno Tsuna knew- except for one of them.  
  
One, the Mist Arcobaleno and the Cloud Arcobaleno are working for the Varia. Two, the Storm Arcobaleno and the Sun Arcobaleno work under the CEDEF. Three, the Rain Arcobaleno is Vongola Nono's on-call assassin. Lastly, the Lightning Arcobaleno is Millefiore's strategist. Yeah, only the Sky Arcobaleno was neutral.  
  
Everyone was glad that the Sky Arcobaleno was neutral. Luce Giglio Nero ultimately held the highest title when it comes to the three territories. They didn't want a war to happen just because she was biased. Some people pointed out that another reason why Luce was neutral would be the fact that she has a separate set of Guardians. A more intimate set where all of them ultimately get along with each other.  
  
This information worried Tsuna. Where was Reborn? Fon? Colonello? Lal? Where were the Arcobaleno that he knew?  
  
Nonetheless, he smiled politely at the current Sun Arcobaleno who was escorting them across the borders and towards their new residence. It was a trying task, considering that the Sun Arcobaleno needed to conceal his presence from enemies that somehow learned of the mission.  
  
"My name is Roberto Alfana," he introduced himself, "As you may already know, I work for your husband," he nodded at Tsuna's mother, "Or your father." This time, he nodded at Tsuna.  
  
Tsuna smiled, "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada," he said with a small bow.  
  
"Ah, yes, the supposed heir of Vongola," Roberto said and, upon seeing Tsuna wince, gave an apologetic smile. "A Sky stealing another Sky's Elements is almost unheard of, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sighed.  
  
"Please call me Tsuna," he said, "No one knows I'm still alive, Roberto-san." Roberto nodded.  
  
"I suppose you should start introducing yourself with a similar name," He offered.  
  
His mother smiled this time, "Ah, yes, Iemitsu and I have decided to name him after his great grandfather," she said, "Ietsuna."  
  
Tsuna blinked, and thought about his great grandfather. If he remembered correctly, his great grandfather helped the Hibari Clan with protecting Namimori from several extremists during the occupation of Japan. It was an honour, then, to be named after him... Was it?  
  
"Ah, Nana Sawada," Roberto said, taking his mother's hand and giving her knuckles a soft kiss, "You are as lovely as your husband described."  
  
Nana laughed, "I know my husband, Roberto-san," she said, "He must have exaggerated about me."  
  
"No, no," Roberto protested, "Everything he said about you is the absolute truth, now that I have met you."  
  
Tsuna gave Roberto a threatening smile. His killing intent was light, almost joking, but there was underlying truth under that intent. Roberto blinked in surprise at the teen's threat, but understood what the younger man's intentions.  
  
"Alright, alright, Tsuna, I'll stop flirting with your mother," he said while raising his hands up in a surrender.  
  
The smile was replaced with a different type of smile. No teeth were bared, but there might as well have been. Roberto wondered if Iemitsu even knew that Tsuna has an acute control of his killing intent. Probably not, with how much time the CEDEF leader spent with his job.  
  
_It was a shame,_ Roberto mused while leading them through the territories, _Nana was such a lovely woman._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I posted on AO3!
> 
> I haven't gone past three chapters writing this yet and I'll have to warn in advance that it may take a very, very long while for a single chapter to be written. It may be weeks, months, even years. So I'd like to apologize in advance for updating at a snail's pace.
> 
> Edit (June 21, 2019): Okay, I'll be totally honest about this one. I might end up rewrite this. There are just a lot of things I wish to change with this, posted or unposted. It'll take a lot of time since I tend to lose motivation when I have more than one chapter written. But I feel that the fic is lacking something, and I want to give you guys the best I can be. So I'll rewrite this. Thank you very much for reading this, and I hope you'll like the rewritten version when it comes out.


End file.
